falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Daniel (Honest Hearts)
|modspecial = |derived = |tag skills = |level =10→50 (Player level x1.15) |actor =Rick Pasqualone |dialogue =NVDLC02Daniel.txt |designer =Joshua Sawyer |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Dark brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=BeardMustache BeardChinCurtain |height =1.00 |factions =NVDLC02SorrowsFaction |class =NVDLC02DestroyingAngel |combat style=NVDLC02CSNCRTrooper |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = |refid = |footer = Daniel without his hat }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Daniel is a Mormon missionary in Zion Canyon in the year 2281. Background Originally hailing from New Canaan, Daniel used to help the Sorrows with various medical problems and general difficulties, but was sent to Zion as a missionary by Bishop Mordecai to convert those who were willing to the path of God.The Courier: "What do you do here?" Daniel: "I used to help the Sorrows with various medical problems and general issues they were having, but my bishop sent me here as a missionary. We New Canaanites believe that there is a path to salvation for everyone and it's important that we set people on that path if they are willing." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) After witnessing the destruction of New Canaan, caring for the tribals became the focus of Daniel's attention.The Courier: "You said you "used to" help the Sorrows with problems. What do you do now?" Daniel: "I'm trying to make amends for allowing our problem to become their problem. The New Canaanites, I mean. The White Legs have always fought with us, and with Joshua returning, Caesar has motivated the White Legs to stamp out the New Canaanites entirely. That means the tribes we work with, too. It's already I just want to prevent something terrible from happening to the Sorrows." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts))The Courier: "If you don't acknowledge your past now, it'll come back to you later." Daniel: "SUCCEEDED True enough. We can't escape it no matter how hard we try. Best we can do is own up, trust in the Lord to forgive. Joshua was gone, so were a lot of the other New Canaanites. White Legs must have been watching for a long while, counting who remained. We didn't think the White Legs were a real threat. Maybe it was overconfidence. Maybe sloth. Either way, we didn't see them coming. They attacked at night. They killed without regard to age or infirmity. Armed or unarmed. Beat them to death in their beds while they were sleeping. And now we're all that's left. Maybe thirty of us. " (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) He is haunted by the death of his bishop, Mordecai, and focuses this energy on making sure the White Legs, or anyone else for that matter, does not bring harm to anyone else.The Courier: "Were you close to Mordecai?" Daniel: "Look, I've got a lot to do here. My personal relationship... it's not important right now. Can't see how it concerns you, anyway." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts))The Courier: "I'd like to talk to you about Mordecai." Daniel: " like you to drop it. It's a private matter." The Courier: "You're the man in charge. If something's troubling you, it could affect all of us." Daniel: "SUCCEEDED I never thought I'd be in charge of anything. Don't know why. Bishop Mordecai was old. He had been sick for years. He couldn't walk anymore. It wasn't a problem for the rest of us. When the White Legs came... . We couldn't get him out in time. The house caught fire at the base and worked its way up. Fast. He didn't die of smoke. I wish he had. Sometimes I wake up and for a minute or two, I think all of it was a dream. But it's not. It wasn't. I wish all of this were some fevered vision of what could have been. Instead of what is, what we let happen." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts))The Courier: "Come on. I got you everything you needed. Just give me the damned map." Daniel: "Okay. You better listen close because I'm not going to repeat myself. You were not invited here. This is not your home. We have what you might call a to help you on account of our beliefs, but if you continue to in our eye with insults and profanity... You'll find out what happens when our patience wears out. People died at New Canaan because we bickered and debated about what to do. That was a mistake. Complaining to me now, also a mistake. I'm not going to add sin upon sin by listening to your grumbling. You want the map? Get out in that valley. Help us. One of the Sorrows, Waking Cloud, will go with you. She knows how to get around the valley unseen. She's also a midwife and has three kids of her own, so she'll be more tolerant of your whining." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) He especially feels that the Sorrows would not have been subject to the wrath of the White Legs in the first place were it not for the interference of the Mormons.The Courier: "That's an awful lot of responsibility to take on." Daniel: "The New Canaanites interfered in their lives. did that. And we've done it before, with others. Always with good intentions, but things go wrong. When that happens, we can't just abandon them, let them die at the hands of New Canaan's enemies." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) To this effect, he has taught them of God, because without His love they would have nothing.The Courier: "Why don't you teach them something useful instead of filling their heads with nonsense?" Daniel: "We teach them practical skills for this life and we prepare them for what's to come. The Sorrows could master all the wonders of the Old World, conquer the Great Basin north to south. But without God's love, they would have nothing. It is shelter in the storm, food in times of hunger, warmth and light in the cold and darkness. What can compare to that in value and versatility? You don't agree. That's your choice. It can be their choice, too. No one is forced to follow the narrow path." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) However, Daniel's preaching mixed with the Sorrows' spiritual heritage and the Sorrows' Father in the Cave and the Mormon God became one in the same.The Courier: "Uh... you might want to have a chat with them. They think your "Lord" and the "Father" are the same." Daniel: "Oh. How stupid of me. They probably also think Mary is the mother and Jesus is the child. No wonder they picked up on things so easily. I guess it just goes to show how difficult it is to communicate sometimes." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) Having witnessed tribes like the Crazy Horns and Tar Walkers suffer and be completely wiped out at the hands of slavers, raiders and exploitative prospectors, he has dedicated himself to protecting them and tending to their needs.The Courier: "Has this happened before, the White Legs attacking other tribes?" Daniel: "Yes. But not just White Legs. Raiders too. Prospectors. Slavers. Anyone who thinks they can exploit the ignorant and the innocent. We lost the Tar Walkers. And the Crazy Horns. We did our best, but we made mistakes. We paid for them, but they paid more. I'd like to get out from under that debt someday. Until then, it's enough to stop ourselves from getting deeper in the hole." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) He intends to accomplish this by helping the Sorrows evacuate Zion to safety of the Grand Staircase out of a desire to both remove them from harm's way and prevent them from falling into militancy to defeat the White Legs.The Courier: "The White Legs are here already, so what's your plan?" Daniel: "To remove the Sorrows from harm's way. I have to give credit to the White Legs for finding their way here, though I imagine many died in the process. But they can't follow us east, not into the Grand Staircase. They don't know how to live off of the land. We head there, we can find some safety." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) Nevertheless, if the White Legs force his hand, Daniel will spill blood to prevent the Sorrows blood from being spilled.The Courier: "Why are you so eager to evacuate Zion? You don't seem to be a pacifist." Daniel: "There's an old saying that goes, "If you want peace, get ready for war." You've got me figured half-right. I'll shoot dead any White Leg that tries to creep into this camp, but it's only to protect the Sorrows. The Lord helps those who help themselves, but the Sorrows don't know how. Joshua and I do. Since I got them into this mess, I need to get them out." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts))The Courier: "You're right to leave, but I don't think you should kill any of the White Legs." Daniel: "You're free to hold that opinion, but you're not responsible for these people. If I have to kill to prevent their blood from being spilled, so be it." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) He fears war with the White Legs would change the Sorrows from what he views as a life of simple innocence into a more warlike culture - the same way of thinking that led the world to ruin, led Joshua Graham to become the Malpais Legate and created men like Salt-Upon-Wounds.The Courier: "If you're willing to defend the Sorrows, why not pursue the White Legs?" Daniel: "There is an important difference between killing in defense and waging war. Even a Gentile like you should know that." The Courier: "Joshua's a New Canaanite and he's obviously willing to attack the White Legs." Daniel: "Joshua is a living bible of all mankind's miseries of war! The debt he has levied through his actions, he repays ! He is a monument both to God's unending forgiveness and to humanity's unfathomable capacity for cruelty. It's written on every inch of his body! When you look at him, do you only see a man of God? Beneath those bandages, he is . As he burns, so does he consume everyone around him. Joshua wants to fight because the White Legs have stoked the naked flame inside of him. You, see the light, but do not yet feel the heat. I can pray that you never will, but it isn't up to me and it isn't up to God. It's up to Joshua." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Chaos in Zion: Killing Daniel (or another storyline-essential character) will start this quest. * Gathering Storms: The player must tell Daniel if they should fight the White Legs, or evacuate Zion. * River Monsters: Some yao guai are endangering the Sorrows. Daniel sends you to get rid of them. * The Advance Scouts: Daniel wants the White Legs near Bighorn Bluff to be ousted. * The Grand Staircase: If the Sorrows are going to evacuate Zion, they'll need a map to navigate through safely. * The Treacherous Road: White Legs have occupied the Old Rockville Bridge and trapped it. Daniel wants you to take care of it. * A Family Affair: Daniel knows the truth about what happened to Waking Cloud's husband. * Deliverer of Sorrows: The Sorrows were in need of supplies. Daniel graciously accepts the supplies you found. Other interactions * With a Barter check of 50 or a Speech of 65, you can convince Daniel to trade medical supplies with you. * Daniel is always looking for more medicine to tend to the the Sorrows. You can give him healing powder in return for good Karma. * A Speech check of 50 is required for him to tell you what happened to his bishop, Mordecai. Endings Inventory Notes Daniel can only be pickpocketed while he's sleeping. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Daniel appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes According to Joshua Sawyer, Daniel was actually intended to be Asian (and was in data for most of development) but for an unknown reason shipped with his ethnicity switched to Caucasian.Joshua Sawyer Tumbler Gallery DanielScripture.png|Daniel, reading the scripture Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Sorrows characters Category:Mormons de:Daniel (Honest Hearts) es:Daniel (Honest Hearts) nl:Daniel (Honest Hearts) pl:Daniel (Honest Hearts) ru:Дэниэл (Honest Hearts)